


Snarl

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [54]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Desire, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Jealousy, Love, Marriage of Convenience, Sibling Incest, Unspoken, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Words left unspoken had Brandon Stark aching, longing to tell his beloved sister how much he truly loved her before he married Catelyn Tully. Honor and the gods made both siblings keep their mouth shut on the matter; never to be mentioned out loud. For even if they did love one another, it was never meant to be.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully, Brandon Stark/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Snarl

Brandon Stark stares at the small piece of paper that had just been delivered by raven. He exchanged a brief glance with his father before nodding and rolling it back up. This alliance would be good, Brandon knew that. Riverrun had always been warm friends with Winterfell. To bond the two houses in marriage made sense. However, Brandon’s heart had in mind a different bride. 

“Well?” Rickard asks his son. Watching as the future Warden of the North ventures over to the window to gaze outside. His gray eyes were focused on the courtyard below. His home and his heart stood in the snow, her footprints behind her. (y/n), his sister. She was but a dot to Brandon at such a height but he knew his sister well. He could practically envision her blushing cheeks, chilled by the nipping wind. Her long eyelashes that gathered snowflakes on them like tiny pearls.

This kind of union could never prosper.

Body moving on its own, Brandon nods to let his father know that he accepted this arrangement. He dared not speak for his mouth might refuse and speak for his heart. 

Rickard gives his son a hard stare before motioning for Maester Luwin who had been waiting quietly by the door. The older man eyes the sullen Brandon as well but kept his lips pressed together. “Send word to Hoster Tully that Brandon has accepted Catelyn as his bride.” 

“Grimacing even more, Brandon excuses himself and heads to the door. 

“Brandon.” 

He halts and waits for his father to speak. 

“Taking a wife is not the end of the world. You’ll see. It enriches your life.” 

Hand on the door handle, Brandon opens it. “If you say so father.”  
  
  


Her tracks were still in the snow. Brandon had hoped he’d be able to meet up with her, but by the look of it she had already left. Using basic tracking skills, Brandon easily found (y/n) in Ser Rodrick’s training ground. She chuckled loudly at Lyanna’s antics. His younger sister having a fondness for swordplay. Next to (y/n) was a young man near her age. While she had been laughing at Lyanna, he had been staring in adoration at her. Brandon stopped in his tracks, gray eyes narrowing as the boy leans towards (y/n) and tells her something which brandon couldn’t hear. (y/n) turns her doe eyes toward this interloper and offers him a smile that would enslave any man. Like Brandon himself. 

_Let her go._

_Just let her go._

He couldn’t though. Them flirting right in front of him just made Brandon turn green with jealousy. 

Lyanna spots him first as eh marches over to the couple. Mischief makes her face glow as she stabs her sword into the snow. “Well young ARcel, if you wish for my sister’s hand here is your chance.” 

The young man known as Arcel furrows his brows in confusion before turning to find Brandon already going for the pommel of his sword. 

“Yes, Arcel. For my sister’s hand you must best me.” 

“Y-Your sister’s hand?” He blanches and stares at (y/n) for help. “I. . . I don’t-” 

Sword singing as Brandon swings it in an arc, Arcel might as well have shit himself. “Don’t be a coward.” 

Oh but the poor boy was. He showed them all as he ran away. Lyanna simply laughs at the sight while (y/n) rolls her eyes with a faint smile. 

“You didn’t have to terrify him.” (y/n) looks at her older brother. 

Brandon replies with a scoff. “Any man who wants to marry you has to prove his worth. I’ll not give you away to some weakling.” 

Her breath could be seen as she laughs. “He didn’t want to marry me. He was complimenting Lyanna’s swordsmanship and asked if I could fight as well as her.” 

Said sister prances over. “Aye, she’s right. I just think its funny when you scare off any boy that gets too close to (y/n).” 

Slightly embarrassed by his rash behavior, Brandon barks at his younger sister. “Lyanna!” 

Squealing, Lyanna dashes away from Brandon’s swinging sword. She runs off back to the castle. 

(y/n) bumps against Brandon. “You really should stop falling for that so easily.” 

“I can’t help it.” Grumbling in reply, he returns his sword back into its sheath. 

Fingers weave through the furs that he wore. “You’re much too hot headed. Try and be more like Ned. He takes all of Lyanna’s barbs with quiet dignity.” 

Quickly so that she couldn’t pull away, Brandon grabs her hand. “Would you like me more If I was like Ned?” 

“Of course not you buffoon.” Eyes crinkling as she smiles, she pries her hand gently out of its prison. Walk with me, brother.” 

There was no place more lovely than Winterfell. Sure, King’s Landing had the glitz and glamour of court, but not true beauty of the land. Even (y/n) insisted that if she were to marry anyone it could only be a northern lord. Like a winter rose, she thrived in the chilly climate; bloomed against the snow and grew lovelier. Only a true northerner would be worthy of her. She was, after all, the first born daughter of Rickard Stark. Born during a blizzard, she proved to be just as fierce as one. 

“What did the raven bring? Good news I hope.” 

“Depends who’s reading it.” A foul taste lingered on the tip of his tongue. “I’m to marry Catelyn Tully.” 

Her face is calm as they continue to walk around the grounds. Eyes unreadable and focused on her steps. “Congratulations. I hear she’s lovely. Beautiful auburn hair. I’m sure she’ll make you a fine wife.” 

“I have no doubts, but I would’ve chosen a different bride.” 

“But of course.” (y/n) nods solemnly. “Often in life we don’t get what we want.” 

He wants to hold her. Tell her that his affections would forever belong to her. But it was an unspoken love. Both acknowledged to a degree their more than familial feelings for one another. The words hadn’t actually been spoken out loud or discussed. Only lingering glances and gentle brushing of hands. Nothing more. To say anything would be blasphemous. To act on it. . . They wouldn’t dare. Not when the gods condemned it. 

Out of honor, they suffered through. 

“Stop frowning so much. You’re getting married, not executed.” (y/n) musters up a smile even though it looked like it pained her to do so. 

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. That he would kill anyone just to have her smile for him. These were words that he had to swallow. “Nothing between as will ever change.” 

Looking deeply into those stormy gray eyes, he could see his own sadness reflected back. “I know.” 

That must have been the saddest thing of all. He could never love any other woman as much as he loved his sister. No matter how good they proved to be, Brandon would always have eyes for (y/n) and (y/n) alone.


End file.
